


Don’t Leave

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Don’t Leave

Sam sat up from a dead sleep, hair stuck to his face with sweat, his strong body shaking like a leaf in the window. His breathing was heavy, his chest heaving with every second as he tried to calm himself. His entire being was exhausted. His soul was in pain for the loss of his brother. His body cried out for a peaceful night’s sleep. His mind begged for a moment’s rest. None of which would be happening for the warn down hunter.

Instantly, Gabe was by his side, having been in another part of the bunker doing laundry for Sam. Domestic chores bored him to no end, but Sam moved through the days in a trance, and when Gabe handed him a freshly washed shirt, there was the smallest hint of a smile that graced Sam’s face. That made it worth it to the angel.

He pulled Sam into his arms, using his grace to calm him ever so slightly. He knew that Sam had to work through this. There was no way Sam would ever be his Sam again if he forced these feelings away. Part of what made Gabe fall in love was Sam’s emotions- the way he was so full of life after everything he had been through. “I wish that I could make this all go away for you.” He kissed Sam’s shoulder.

“Please don’t ever leave me.” His voice was raspy, and barely above a whisper. “I can’t lose you, too. I can’t be alone.” His hazel eyes went towards Gabe. “Dean’s gone. You’re all I have left.” His eyes watered, filling with pure terror.

Dean had died so many times before, but this one affected him more than all the other times. It left him with a crippling fear of being alone. Gabe had barely left his side in the three weeks since it happened, never far from Sam. “Never, sweet cheeks.” He assured him gently. “Ever.”

* * *

Shuffling through the bunker, Sam ran his fingers through his bedhead. He let out a large yawn as he reached the kitchen, being hit with the realization that Gabe wasn’t there. Furrowing his brows, his breathing picked up as he rushed back through the halls, checking every room. “Gabe?!” He panicked. “GABE?!” He called out, finding himself back in his room, sitting on the floor at the end of his bed. His legs were bent, his elbows against his knees, fingers tangled in his shaggy brown hair.

Sobs shook Sam’s body. After two years of being together, Gabe was gone. Sam understood that the past couple months had been hard, and that he hadn’t been the easiest, but Gabe had promised him that he wouldn’t leave. His worst fears were coming true, and there was no one to turn to. He had shut Cas out right after Dean died, and doubted that Cas would bother with him at this point. And he honestly didn’t blame him, but trying to reach him and failing was far less scary than living in the bunker completely alone.

Swallowing, he sniffed. “Cas!” He called out. “Cas!” He let his head fall back on the end of his bed.

He screamed until his throat was raw, screaming at him to stop. His entire body was in pain. Pulling himself up from the floor, he moved back towards the kitchen. He had one goal in mind: get too drunk to remember that he had no one. Ellen was dead. Jo was dead. Bobby…John…Charlie…Dean…they were all dead. He was left standing in a mental bloodbath, their memories haunting him.

* * *

Dean stood at the door to the bunker, unsure how he even got there. Blinking, he shook his head and walked in, instantly feeling at home. “Sammy?!” He called out, his voice echoing back to him. Sighing, he hurried down the stairs, wondering if Sam was out. Surely he was still hunting with Gabe, right? As much as he had hated the annoying angel, he was glad Sammy had him after everything that had happened.

Dropping his jacket over the back of a chair, he moved towards the kitchen. He furrowed his brows when he saw dust. Had Sam moved? He doubted it, as he moved closer to where the alcohol was kept to see that there wasn’t much dust there. “Oh, Sammy.” He groaned.

He turned, making his way towards the library. Again, dust, but no Sammy.

Sam’s room, nothing.

His heart was pounding in his chest, rushing towards the armory. Nothing. “GABE!” He screamed, running out of places to look as he went room to room. Finally, all he had left was the bathroom.

“There’s a voice I never thought I’d hear again.” Came Gabe’s voice from by his side as his hand was on the bathroom door.

“Where’s Sammy?” He asked, letting his hand fall.

Gabe shrugged. “We broke up. Couple months ago.” He told him. “Haven’t seen him since.”

Dean glared, facing Gabe more. “You left my brother right after I died?!” He growled.

“No, it was a few months after.” Gabe sighed. “I still love the guy, but it just wasn’t working.” He told him. “Sorry, Dean-O.” He snapped away.

“Dickbag.” He muttered before turning his attention back to the bathroom. Opening the door, he felt like he would be sick. Littered around his baby brother were empty bottles- both alcohol, and medicine. Sam was leaning against the wall, arms by his sides, blood flowing from his veins, surrounding him.

Stepping in on shaky legs, he fell to his knees, spotting the throw up by Sam. It was clear that he’d failed at overdosing, and slit his wrists. Dean’s cheeks were wet as he pulled Sam to his chest, feeling how cold he was. “FUCK!” He screamed, knowing that there would be no note.

Afterall, without Dean, or Gabe, who would have checked in on him?

He would have been completely alone.

* * *


End file.
